


Pack Baby

by qveencee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Zayn, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, Omega Zayn Malik, Secret Omega, mpreg Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qveencee/pseuds/qveencee
Summary: Zayn was always a beta until he wasn’t & his band mates find out in possibly the worst way ever in Zayn’s opinion.





	1. You’re A What ??

Never again will I drink while on suppressants.

Zayn thought the same thought he always thought after a night of binge drinking during his suppressant variation of a heat. It wasn’t nearly as bad as a full normal heat but it was uncomfortable nonetheless & alcohol took the edge off for him.

“Zayn could you take any longer in there? It’s four other people on this bus you know.” Liam pounded on the door.

Zayn opened the door using a good bit of energy he already didn’t have “I’m literally puking my life away & you’re being a ass I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore at this point”

“Zayn you only had three beers last night I’ve seen you put away much worse & be less hungover maybe you’re being a bit dramatic” 

Zayn growled ready to argue back before he suddenly got an intense wave of hunger, so he ran off to kitchen mumbling something along the lines of “self righteous alpha know it all”

“Somebody’s a grouch today” Louis came up behind Zayn making him flinch.

“Louis don’t sneak up on me it’s no fun” Zayn said trying to sound a bit harsh but it came out more as a whine.

“What’s wrong with our Zaynie today” Niall joined the two boys in kitchen of the tour bus.

“M’not you guys’ anything Liam hates me & just hungover” Zayn mumbled grabbing the box of Cocoa Puffs & jar of peanut butter from the mini pantry.

“You know you’re an official unofficial member of our pack & Liam doesn’t hate you trust me he could’ve literally ripped your head off when he found out you & Harry had sex but he didn’t” 

“It might’ve been better if he did the glares, snarky remarks & silent judgement is just as bad” Zayn said trying to make it sound like a joke though he was quite serious.

“I think I’m gonna take all this to my bunk & have a nice morning in since we still have a couple hours until Mexico” 

“You smell different Z” Louis said a bit dazed before burying his face in the younger boys neck scenting him.

“.... Louis stop” Zayn forced out trying not melt into the alphas touch reminding himself it’s nurture over nature. It might be in has omega nature to want this but he raised himself a beta.

When Louis finally let go, Zayn stomped to his bunk hot tears streaming down his face, god he should’ve went home for this heat but he was never this unhinged during heats maybe he could see a private doctor at the next stop.  
_____________________

Zayn woke up from his morning in to the bus stopping & a weird twisting in his stomach in all the time it took him to figure it out what it was he barely made it to the toilet before emptying the contents of his stomach for the second time that day only this time an alpha was there rubbing his back & whispering comforting words to him & Zayn wouldn’t lie & say it didn’t make him feel much better.

“Need Louis” The secret omega mumbled when he finally caught his breath.

Harry growled viciously at the mention of another alpha making Zayn bare his neck in submission.

“Sorry” Harry said blushing as he saw how he was scaring Zayn. “I’ll go get Lou for you”

Harry scurried off finding the older alpha & sending him straight to Zayn.

“M’sick take me to the doctor please Lou I trust you don’t tell the others please” Zayn groaned out before fainting.  
_______________

Zayn woke up to the sound of machines beeping & Louis in a chair to his left.

“Lou” Zayn whimpered “has the doctor told you anything yet?”

“Only that your dehydrated, malnourished, exhausted & a FUCKING OMEGA” Louis yelled the last part completely pissed with Zayn.

Zayn just sat silently & let Louis rant besides he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say in his defense yet. He could say sorry but that would be a lie Zayn wasn’t sorry for anything he had done in his life except sleeping with Harry yea he was really sorry for that but not for pretending to be a beta, being a beta made life easier.

“Is this a bad time” the doctor interrupted much to Zayn’s liking.

“No it’s perfect actually I need to get out of here, I know you’re gonna say I need to take care of myself & I promise I will” Zayn rambled saying whatever he thought would get him out the quickest before the others started wondering.

“Sorry to tell you this Zayn but you won’t be leaving here for at least the next three days we need to monitor you & get your levels normal for the safety of you & the pups” 

Zayn & Louis jaws both dropped at the mention of pups.

“I’m on suppressants I can’t be pregnant” Zayn whimpered at the thought of being a mum he was barely keeping himself alive let alone puppies.

“You’re on blockers not suppressants, so while you show no outward signs of heat everything thing is still going on inside” 

“Why me” Zayn mumbled pushing himself further into the thin hospital blankets.

“According to HCG levels it’s triplets maybe quads we need to do an ultrasound to confirm a number” The young doctor said trying to be as stoic as possible seeing that his patient was not expecting this.

“What are my options?” Zayn asked not even being able to look up at the two alphas.

“Abortion is on the table until twenty weeks from your test your only about nine weeks at the moment that gives you about two & a half months to make a decision”


	2. Tell Me

“Louis I’m not glass I won’t break I promise” Zayn teased while the alpha tied his shoes for him. He had been like this since they’d found out about the puppies. Zayn had to put his foot down when Louis began trying to feed him, but it was endearing. His inner omega was glowing with all the attention.

“I’m just helping you Z the doctor said no straining” Louis defended himself.

“Tying my shoe isn’t a strain yet Lou” Zayn laughed making the Alpha laugh too.

“Okay maybe I’m being a tiny bit over protective” The alpha admitted blushing a light shade of red.

“Just a smidge” Zayn gestured with his hand smiling. 

“You guys are free to go it’s enough vitamins for the next month I’ll give you more at your next appointment remember a pill with every meal & you’re eating for four now so it’s perfectly fine to pig out but try & be a bit healthy” Dr. Baker said before giving them the container of vitamins, ultrasound pictures & Zayn’s discharge papers.

“I’m so happy to get out of here” Zayn beamed before darting down the hall Louis yelling after him.

“Louis you’re being a real buzzkill right now, you know you can’t keep this whole overprotective alpha charade up once we’re back with the boys” The omega said seriously as they both climbed in to the back of their car. 

“You’re going to have to tell them you know, as soon as you get anywhere near the bus they’re going to smell you, you’re scents already so strong” The alpha sighed before taking a deep breath “Fresh ground coffee, cinnamon buns, & something else I can’t distinguish probably to do with the pups”

“You know Lou I had a plan, I didn’t plan on pretending to be a beta forever just until I found an alpha who loved me for me not just because biology tells him he should”

“Z-“ Louis started only for Zayn to cut him off

“I really don’t need the we love you for you z speech”  
___________________

“Zaynie!” Niall squealed as soon as Zayn stepped on the bus fully prepared to jump into his arms only Louis wouldn’t let him.

“No jumping on Z babe, he’s a bit fragile right now” Louis said catching his omega mid air.

“But I missed him” Niall pouted his eyes watering.

“No need for tears love you just have to be gentle with Zaynie?”

Niall just nodded clinging to his Alpha. 

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on now since you banned us from the hospital & swore Louis to secrecy” Liam spat attitude lacing his voice.

‘Alpha hates you’

‘He’s gonna hate you even more when he finds out the truth’

‘You’re ruining his pack’

The voice was back, his omega was back after only four days off his pills & Zayn wasn’t ready for it. His breath quickened & his hands started tugging at his hair he felt like he was drowning.

Louis noticing the start of a panic attack reached for Zayn but Niall already had his arms firmly wrapped around the new omega.

“Louis what’s wrong with Zayn?” Harry asked truthfully worried that his bandmate had been diagnosed with some terminal ailment & was dying.

“It’s nothing bad well depending how you look at it all” Louis being as vague as he could be with the other alphas he wanted Zayn to tell them.

“Louis just tell us!” Liam growled using his Alpha voice, making everyone on the bus bare their necks in submission but he only sunk his teeth into Louis. 

“Just tell him Lou I won’t get mad I promise” Zayn cried into Niall’s neck everything was effecting him ten times worse without the emotional bumper suppressants gave him.

“Zayn’s a pregnant omega” Louis reluctantly snarled out before pushing a stunned Liam away & stomping off the bus.

“I knew it! I knew you weren’t beta!” Niall squealed wrapping his arms lightly around Zayn’s waist & resting his hands on the older omega’s little baby bump.

Zayn squirmed uncomfortably 

“So Harry’s the dad right? I mean he’s gotta be he’s the only alpha you’ve ever been with, well that’s what you told me at least—” “Nialler babe, please shut up” Zayn groaned cutting Niall off why’d he think he could keep a secret.

“Before we talk about pups cause we will be talking about the pups, let’s talk about why you thought it was okay to lie about your secondary gender” Liam said sounding like a parent scolding their child.

“Being beta is easier no heat, no extra security, & no alphas bossing your every move”

“Everything we do for Niall is for his own safety, omegas are-” “Rare & fragile I know Liam I’ve been told but I don’t wanna be treated like that I’ve been taking care of myself all this time & I will continue to”

“If you were taking care of yourself you wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital for three days, why can’t you accept it’s in your nature to need help!” Liam all but yelled

Zayn shrunk back at the harshness of Liam’s words. Liam was right he wasn’t taking good care of himself.

‘Bad mummy’

‘Bad omega’

‘Stupid’

‘Bad bad bad’ 

“Bad stupid omega” Zayn repeated over & over again his nails digging in to the palms of his so hard he drew blood.

“Zayn that not what I meant calm down please you’re such a good omega not bad” Liam’s voice softened and he grabbed the newly discovered omega’s hands.

“Need L-Lou” Zayn cried trying to keep his breathing even.

“Harry go find Louis” 

Liam sighed extremely confused & tired this was just too much to take in.


	3. Daddy Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an unreliable queen so sorry about the wait but it’s summer now so hopefully I won’t be soo lazy. I honestly didn’t expect many to read this so yea.

Since Zayn's omega status & pregnancy had been exposed all the boys had been struggling with their new dynamic. Zayn had been stuck to Louis, of the three alphas he was the only one the omega would let in arms reach without freaking out. This enraged Harry's alpha & caused a lot of tension between him and Louis, knowing his—the omega that was pregnant with his pups would rather be with some other alpha even if it was his mate. Liam had tried to talk to Zayn but it always ended in either tears or screaming so he had backed off a bit decided it wasn't good to upset a pregnant omega. And poor little Nialler had been feeling quite neglected by his mates not that he would he admit it, it wasn't in his nature to complain his alphas were supposed to know but dealing with Zayn they hadn't noticed his sunken mood.

"Z Louis can't take you to the doctor he had to drive back home but I can take you" Harry bounced excitedly in to Zayn's room.

"Shit, could you learn how to knock Harry!" Zayn sneered hurrying to cover his baby bump which had grown & rounded quite a lot in the last 4 weeks but that was to be expected with triplets and all.

"Zayn I've seen you shirtless plenty of times actually I've seen you naked that's how we made those little guys you know 'our' babies... even though you would rather they were Louis" Harry mumbled the last bit sadly.

Zayn frowned he didn't want to make Harry feel that way. He could only imagine how painful it must be for an alpha to think the omega pregnant with their pups wished they were by another alpha.

"I don't wish that Harry, I just didn't wanna force you to take care of me over a stupid one night stand. I know you wanna be in the babies lives but they're not born yet so I just assumed....." Zayn trailed off deciding Harry got the picture.

"Zayn you know it's in my nature to want to care for my pregnant omega. Do you know how hard to been to hold myself back, seeing Louis get to do everything for you physically hurt" Harry grinned now knowing the real reason Zayn was distant.

"Firstly I’m not your omega” Zayn started going on and Harry just rolled his eyes.

“If we don’t leave now you’re gonna be late” Harry interrupted the older boy’s rant on omega rights.

Zayn just huffed and grabbed his sweater following Harry out.

_____________________

Since they had made it to the doctor’s office Harry had been asking a million questions like Zayn should know the answer to most of them. At first Zayn had been nice about it deciding the young alpha was just nervous about it all, but after thirty painful minutes of it Zayn was quite fed up. 

“Malik!” A nurse finally called making Zayn let out a sigh of relieve & jump up.

“Come on Harry” he mumbled following the nurse to the back.

She checked all the pregnant omega’s vital signs before escorting the couple into a room to await the doctor.

Not even a minute after she left the room Harry was back to his questions.

“Do you think they’ll put our babies picture up on the walls I’m sure they’ll be plenty cute enough” Harry asked looking at the picture of a newborn up on the wall above Zayn’s head.

“Harry sit down & be quiet” Zayn said sternly letting the alpha hear his annoyance.

Harry sat blushing at the fact that he’d took an order from an omega but he didn’t wanna upset Zayn further. They sat in a nice silence until the doctor came in.

“Zayn I see you’ve brought a new alpha this time, the father I assume” The doctor took a notice as soon as he walked in remembering Zayn right away since male omega’s were rare, a pregnant one even more so.

“Harry Styles nice to meet you” Harry smiles shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Yep” Zayn said popping the ‘p’ and lifting up his shirt a bit uninterested in the topic of Harry.

“Guess we’ll get straight to it huh?” Dr. baker said politely, cutting on the ultrasound machine and squirting the cool jelly on to Zayn’s round belly. “So big already”

“Yea it’s like when I found out I was pregnant everything kicked into gear” Zayn said laughing.

Dr. Baker smiled and placed the wand on Zayn’s stomach and immediately you could hear one of the babies heartbeat and a little fuzzy grey bean popped up on the screen.

“Baby A is looking good growing perfectly, very strong heartbeat, looks like baby A & B are going to be identical, and baby C is all alone but looking just as healthy” he said more excited than he should be as he looked at all the babies, professionally speaking. 

Harry watched in awe even shedding some tears which in turn made Zayn do the same in his over emotional state. 

‘MINE’ is all his alpha could think pride in knowing those were his puppies and his Zayn. Boy was that way of thinking going to cause problems between him and “his” Zayn.


End file.
